User talk:The Tom/Archive 5
Hi, this is The Tom's talk page Archive 5, i'm a bureaucrat on the wiki and i'm currently running it so i'm here to help, if you have any problems or questions about the wiki or another subject please leave a message below and i'll get back to you as soon as I can. Please remember to sign your messages with ~~~~. Age 28 --Chiquito 03:23, November 13, 2010 (UTC) I didn't even do nothing, I swear to god I didn't but you know what we might as well forget about that and you're right, the B-crats there are a bunch of retards that couldn't lead thier own ass.--Seth Tomasino 18:37, November 13, 2010 (UTC)Seth Tomasino Blogs Hey Tom can you write blogs about making fun of celeberties?--Seth Tomasino 20:19, November 13, 2010 (UTC)Seth Tomasino Yeah figures, hey do you know what's it's like England I always wanted to move there.--Seth Tomasino 20:34, November 13, 2010 (UTC)Seth Tomasino Conneticuit, it may seem like a nice place to live and it is, but this state shows pride of being an asshole--Seth Tomasino 20:40, November 13, 2010 (UTC)Seth Tomasino Yeah New York is really big on being that, but overall it's a beautiful city.--Seth Tomasino 20:48, November 13, 2010 (UTC)Seth Tomasino Mistake Tom I accidently put the wrong categories on Henry and Vito can you take them off?--Seth Tomasino 22:54, November 13, 2010 (UTC)Seth Tomasino Thanks man--Seth Tomasino 23:14, November 13, 2010 (UTC)Seth Tomasino Homes We can do two things: Change the article: Safehouses or create one that contains all the homes. Apart from those mentioned in safehouse, there in the game: Tommy (No writing), María Agnello(No writing), El Greco, Leone, Falcone, Clemente and Vinci. And hopefully we searched the Frankie Potts Apart. Besides, look at the last video of Joe's Adventures to see if you know where to find the supermarket. Indeed, in the video shown SWAT, will soon add to that article EBPD 00:57, November 15, 2010 (UTC) I am going to protect anatolys talk page reason he is to opinionated for his own good owen1983 16:41 , November 15 2010 (UTC) Page Considered for Deletion? Greetings Tom, I have recently encountered an article named Barbers and another named Barber's. Both pages have the same concept, so I was wondering if maybe you could delete the Barbe]] article. Its badly written and also less detailed and informative than the Barber's article. Don Italo 23:09, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for deleting that page. But I'm concerned about the photos from the article you deleted. I believe those photos do not belong there, since these photos seem to not have an accessible interior. Also, the Barber's article is basically referring to Rocco's Barbershop (in Home Sweet Home). Don Italo 23:19, November 15, 2010 (UTC) My Photo The guy is just a Mafia Don I found on the net. I just used him and added the Mafia II logo under him. Don Italo 23:22, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Hey tom The Barber and Barber's Is diferent... The Baber is one in left of Scaletta apartment and the barber's is in all city--Wachopelao 00:00, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Technically yes, but the one near Scaletta Apartment is actually hollow (in Home Sweet Home anyway). Therefore, it is most likely that this will be the locaion where the Barber feature will take place in Joe's Adventures, not the different ones all over the city. Then again, this is my opinion Don Italo 01:25, November 16, 2010 (UTC) RDR Hey Tom did you get RDR undead nightmare--Seth Tomasino 21:21, November 16, 2010 (UTC)Seth Tomasino Really? Not to offend you but that game really isn't that good--Seth Tomasino 21:28, November 16, 2010 (UTC)Seth Tomasino To me the game doesn't make a good sense--Seth Tomasino 21:38, November 16, 2010 (UTC)Seth Tomasino Yeah maybe, how old are you--Seth Tomasino 21:51, November 16, 2010 (UTC)Seth Tomasino 15 and my voice still cracks--Seth Tomasino 22:03, November 16, 2010 (UTC)Seth Tomasino Free Ride Since there is 2 articles, wouldn't it be better if Free Ride and Free Ride Mafia 2 should be combined into one article. They both have the same concept, so why not? Also, Free Ride Mafia 2 seems to be written unprofessionally. Free Ride Since there is 2 articles, wouldn't it be better if Free Ride and Free Ride Mafia 2 should be combined into one article. They both have the same concept, so why not? Also, Free Ride Mafia 2 seems to be written unprofessionally. Don Italo 23:31, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Quick Question You said that someone on this site works on the game, and thats where all the Joe's Adventures information is comming from, is that true? P.S. Is mafia 2 really going to have a freeride mode, melee, barbers, and a useable train? (I hope you guys aren't lying cause I have my hopes up for J.A.) Kingfanboi 00:42, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Tommy Angelo house in Oakwood ? (Mafia City of Lost Heaven) I believe this was just a safehouse in Free Ride Extreme, because it made no appearance in the actual Story Mode itself. Also I'm pretty sure Tommy lived in an apartment in Mafia. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_Ja_1-RH7SI&feature=related 2:42-3:05 Mafia was set in the 1910/20s, the time of the Great Depression. It is most likely Tommy owned an apartment rather a house during the events of Mafia. Don Italo 20:40, November 17, 2010 (UTC) That is speculation. At the end of Mafia II game and have a bigger house and I doubt that is provided by the Witness Protection Department The video is from when Tommy was a taxi driver. Then it was a gangster and robbed a bank with Paulie 21:06, November 17, 2010 (UTC) I'm talking about the house in Free Ride Extreme in Mafia the City of Lost Heaven. That ISN'T the same house as the one he had before being killed. This was basically just a safehouse for this mode. Therefore, this house had NOTHING to do with the story mode. Don Italo 21:18, November 17, 2010 (UTC) our Friend ANATOLYS Block ends tomorrow and I will be on when his block expires so if he gets up to any monkey business he will be blocked on my part i won't perma-ban him but i will increase the block Owen1983 21:32 17th November 2010 (UTC) How to change Article Names? You told me to change the Free Ride Extreme Safehouse into the Free Ride Extreme Safehouse. How do I do that? I thought admins can only change Article Titles/Names. Don Italo 21:50, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Alright thanks ! Don Italo 22:00, November 17, 2010 (UTC) thanks tom I will keep that in mind cheers Owen1983 14:10 18 November 20`0 (UTC) Code Hey Tom do you have Red Dead Redemption pre order bonus war horse?--Seth Tomasino 17:39, November 18, 2010 (UTC)Seth Tomasino Really, well do you know what the code for the war horse is?--Seth Tomasino 21:30, November 18, 2010 (UTC)Seth Tomasino Tell me about it, I try to find it but they won't give the code out?--Seth Tomasino 21:36, November 18, 2010 (UTC)Seth Tomasino Do you know anyone that has the war horse code--Seth Tomasino 21:50, November 18, 2010 (UTC)Seth Tomasino I think I've done all the editing that I'm going to do. Therefore, I am leaving. but don't take my user page down or my badges.--ANAT0LY LANB3RY 22:22, November 19, 2010 (UTC) new look I have found a bug every time i edit the edit bar doesn't load properly --Owen1983 20:33, November 20, 2010 (UTC) I found info about "The Betrayal of Jimmy" on PC and Xbox 360 Hello. I just edited The Betrayal of Jimmy page because i found info about its official release for PC and Xbox 360. Unfortunately, it's Russian only release. Will it be realised in the UK and US too? Do you know about this? I got some info from there: http://games.1c.ru/mafia2_full/?type=news refreshing makes it worse or had no effect but if you change the skin to Mono Book its OK --Owen1983 17:59, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Does joes adventures come out in Europe at the same time it does in America?--ANAT0LY LANB3RY 01:48, November 23, 2010 (UTC) How is joes adventures? I can't play cause my dad took my xbox.--ANAT0LY LANB3RY 22:14, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Melee Can you use melee weapons in joes adventures?--ANAT0LY LANB3RY 16:06, November 24, 2010 (UTC) I know. Brotherhood is so amazing!!!!! the graphics are insane, and I love the brutal combo kills you can chain together.--ANAT0LY LANB3RY 16:49, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Yeah. The first part of the game was pretty nuts. Monterriggoni got pwned. all those florins gone to waste. I was like, "NOOOOOO!!"--ANAT0LY LANB3RY 20:33, November 24, 2010 (UTC) lucky edit I've now got 4 lucky edit badges!!!--ANAT0LY LANB3RY 21:44, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Did you watch Robin Hood 2010 with russel crowe?--ANAT0LY LANB3RY 21:51, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Really? I thought it was a really good movie. his accent did sound a little irish, and you, like everyone else, are forgetting that it wasn't the story of robin hood. it was how he became robin hood.--ANAT0LY LANB3RY 22:01, November 24, 2010 (UTC) I know the robin hood story too. I still think it was a good movie though. the action scenes were cool. especially the one at Chalus castle early in the movie where they put those bags of oil or something on the portcullis, and blow it up.--ANAT0LY LANB3RY 22:07, November 24, 2010 (UTC) No. but it would be sweet if they did have a mideaval archer game. if it was real, I'd want it to be made by Rockstar or Ubisoft.--ANAT0LY LANB3RY 22:11, November 24, 2010 (UTC) What was going on with you, seth tomasino, and the bcrats at bully wiki?--ANAT0LY LANB3RY 22:15, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Ha, it seems I'm not the only one to mouth off to people.--ANAT0LY LANB3RY 22:21, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Touche. Also, since you live in England, are there any castles near you?--ANAT0LY LANB3RY 22:26, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Lucky. We don't have anything like that in America. I've always wanted to live in a castle.--ANAT0LY LANB3RY 22:34, November 24, 2010 (UTC) how high is your gamerscore?--ANAT0LY LANB3RY 22:43, November 24, 2010 (UTC) 15. and mine is about 12,000.--ANAT0LY LANB3RY 22:50, November 24, 2010 (UTC) no. he's still being a deusch(is that how you spell it?)about it. I'd rather not go into it. It's not drugs or anything like that if thats what your thinking. I don't do that shit.--ANAT0LY LANB3RY 23:11, November 24, 2010 (UTC) you smoke weed?--ANAT0LY LANB3RY 23:53, November 24, 2010 (UTC) It kills brain cells genius.--ANAT0LY LANB3RY 00:05, November 25, 2010 (UTC) I don't do that either. and how often do you smoke it? do your parents know you do that?--ANAT0LY LANB3RY 00:13, November 25, 2010 (UTC) It's not really my buisness, but your parents will find out eventually.--ANAT0LY LANB3RY 00:17, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Yes i do. actually I did. But I didn't really like it. See, I finished the game already, but I fucked it up and skipped 2 leonardo missions where you destroy his war machines. Then I was caught in the part where you use the apple of eden over and over again, which was cool, (though I wish it killed people easier), and then the game progressed to the end which i won't spoil for you in case you haven't finished it. Anyway, I got to the credits and thought the game was over, which it wasn't, I found that out later on Assasins creed wiki, and I was like, "Fuck!!!!!" by then I had already restarted a new file and am now playing through it again.--ANAT0LY LANB3RY 00:30, November 25, 2010 (UTC) antony hi please look my discuson page...--Wachopelao 04:29, November 25, 2010 (UTC) First of all, your english sucks ass, so don't edit at all. Second, You just created a pointless page because tony is Antonio Balsamo you dumbass.--ANAT0LY LANB3RY 04:22, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Joe's shirt and Jacket Hey do you know where to buy (if you can) Joe's hawaiian shirt in Joe's Adventures???Kingfanboi 06:12, November 25, 2010 (UTC) I'm not a polite person when it comes to stuff like that. the page he created called "tony" is Antonio Balsamo.--ANAT0LY LANB3RY 14:26, November 25, 2010 (UTC) No. I could have. If I was an Admin.--ANAT0LY LANB3RY 16:37, November 25, 2010 (UTC) bug I contacted wikia about it and they said it is an issue with firefox 4 so I have downgraded to 3.6 and its back to normal --Owen1983 19:27, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Tony this article had been deleted but I restored the page --Owen1983 19:43, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Deception Disappointed with Joe's Adventures? 20:34, November 25, 2010 (UTC) I should be an admin again.--ANAT0LY LANB3RY 20:40, November 25, 2010 (UTC) There is a free ride? There the Forklift? 20:41, November 25, 2010 (UTC) LOL.--ANAT0LY LANB3RY 20:43, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Ok. I'm finishing my wiki put in order. I have many things backward, but soon I'll upload the photos to playboy to Mafiawiki-- 20:48, November 25, 2010 (UTC) I want my page to be protected from vandalism. I'm ranked number 2, and they go after the high up people.--ANAT0LY LANB3RY 20:58, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Have you gotten the seushenhoff armor? I can't find the shrunken head and am still short 1 indian diamond.--ANAT0LY LANB3RY 21:07, November 25, 2010 (UTC) How far are you in the story?--ANAT0LY LANB3RY 00:16, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Do not know yet. Just know that there is on the balcony of a house but have not yet reached the mission. The photos I took from the game files.-- 07:52, November 26, 2010 (UTC) article You can make the article "The warehouse and storage Co." I have uploaded photos Theware.png (It is the logo) Theware2.png Theware3.png Theware4.png Theware5.png -- 18:17, November 26, 2010 (UTC) In mi game The warehouse and storage Co. appears in the mission "Connection" (Conexión).When you finish the game, put my game in English and do the missions-- 18:33, November 26, 2010 (UTC) So what did you think of the ending in brotherhood? That was pretty fucked up. I just stared openmouthed at the screen and was like, " what just happened?"--ANAT0LY LANB3RY 01:57, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Yeah. that was a pretty epic siege. A sweet castle too.--ANAT0LY LANB3RY 03:21, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Missions 31_56_50_0001:Tutorial 31_56_50_0101:Paper Jam 31_56_50_0102:Feed The Beast 31_56_50_0103:King For Bruski 31_56_50_0104:Wheels Of Evidence 31_56_50_0201:Going out of Business 31_56_50_0202:Rotten Cop 31_56_50_0203:Limo Movin' 31_56_50_0204:Smugglers' Luck 31_56_50_0301:A Lesson in Manners 31_56_50_0302:Send a Message 31_56_50_0303:Gunrunning 31_56_50_0304:Stolen Goods 31_56_50_0401:Old Man's Perils 31_56_50_0402:Charlie's Car 31_56_50_0403:Bomb Under The Seat 31_56_50_0404:Old Man's Revenge 31_56_50_0501:Brainwashing 31_56_50_0502:Highway Racing 31_56_50_0503:Can't Stop Me Now 31_56_50_0504:Greaseballs' Arena 31_56_50_0601:Bet On That 31_56_50_0602:Hit Contract 31_56_50_0603:In The Shadows 31_56_50_0604:Piece Of Cake 31_56_50_0701:Skunk In The Trunk 31_56_50_0702:Cab For Marty 31_56_50_0703:Pimp Job 31_56_50_0704:Saving Marty 31_56_50_0801:Witness - Frozen Memories 31_56_50_0802:Connection 31_56_50_0803:Supermarket 31_56_50_0804:Cathouse -- 11:22, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Yes i am back User:Feller91 Can't complain it seems ok User:Feller91 What was your favorite place in Brotherhood. I'm talking about the fortresses. If you had to pick a place to defend, what would you choose?--ANAT0LY LANB3RY 18:56, November 27, 2010 (UTC) I liked bartolomeo's barracks. they seem like they could be well defended. Although if I was running it, I would have made the walls so you could shoot from them like a normal castle instead of just a slanted roof. Also I would have made it so there were only 2 gates. 3 would weaken it. Sant'Angelo was cool too, but it didn't seem very well defended. And it had a bunch of small doors leading into it instead of 1 big well defended gate. The duke de valois's fortress was cool too.--ANAT0LY LANB3RY 19:04, November 27, 2010 (UTC) They appear automatically? I didnt know that well thanks tom. Oh, ok. Well good to know so i wont be talking to myself by nice edit on the GAI 353 truck very interesting Did you get my last comment? if so, what did you think?--ANAT0LY LANB3RY 02:21, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I have it. I still like AC1's time period, cities, and guards better. I'm really interested in Medieval stuff.--ANAT0LY LANB3RY 02:26, November 28, 2010 (UTC) I'm really not interested in the Mafia anymore. I really do wish they would make another 3rd crusade game though.--ANAT0LY LANB3RY 02:32, November 28, 2010 (UTC) What did you think about AC2? --ANAT0LY LANB3RY 02:42, November 28, 2010 (UTC) I created "Template:Spoiler" To use this - 08:15, November 28, 2010 (UTC) back I am back online again and I am returning to active duty --Owen1983 20:51, November 28, 2010 (UTC) I quite like it its a nice little place had a lot to do though but its was worth it --Owen1983 20:57, November 28, 2010 (UTC) no I am waiting to ubgrade my Xbox and I am not on XBox live yet if thay release it on a disk I will get it but a2 games have cought my attention Fallout: New Vagas and assassin's creed brotherhood --Owen1983 21:03, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Use this transparent-- 22:37, November 28, 2010 (UTC) New I use Photoshop. I've noticed, missing two main tasks that have been deleted from the final version Cab For Marty Pimp Job -- 22:56, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Have you heard about the new game from rockstar called LA Noire?--ANAT0LY LANB3RY 00:57, November 29, 2010 (UTC) You can enter in Uptown Parking after mission-- 14:40, November 29, 2010 (UTC) I used the top entry. If you go with a car, you push the door but do not enter. If you walk, you leave the sign "OPEN." After finishing the game.-- 14:47, November 29, 2010 (UTC) It's a different concept. But i think it will be a new and unique game that is different than the usual GTA violence. Now I like GTA as much as the next guy, but I think it will be an interesting new game. --ANAT0LY LANB3RY 20:52, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Response I think they're making the game too realism, I mean while I was driving someone crashed into me and they didn't get a ticket and the police was even there, so I ended up getting a ticket--Seth Tomasino 23:47, November 29, 2010 (UTC)Seth Tomasino New Suit Tom, that suit Joe was wearing that was white, green stripe tie do you know where it is?--Seth Tomasino 00:08, November 30, 2010 (UTC)Seth Tomasino What happens in the supermarket mission?--ANAT0LY LANB3RY 00:27, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Hi mate. I finished the tutorial Joe's Adventures in my wiki. Maybe I can try it for this wiki but I think it will have translation errors-- 05:06, November 30, 2010 (UTC) annoy, nag, Cause any discomfort or inconvenience? Translation is complicated when multiple meanings and ways of speaking-- 06:57, November 30, 2010 (UTC) That's another thing that sucks, I can't find Joe's red hawaian shirt either--Seth Tomasino 21:21, November 30, 2010 (UTC)Seth Tomasino Did you get halo reach? I'm wondering if I should get it?--ANAT0LY LANB3RY 21:50, November 30, 2010 (UTC) You don't like Halo?!? Halo is amazing!! I've always been a halo fan, but I just want to be absolutley sure.--ANAT0LY LANB3RY 22:13, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Made Men That's the problem with video game companies, they always want to make a game real like, but I doubt that'll happen. One more thing, how much was Mafia 2 with the made men pack you got I'm getting it for someone on christmas--Seth Tomasino 00:11, December 1, 2010 (UTC)Seth Tomasino Really, man that sucks and it's stupid that you can't download it--Seth Tomasino 00:23, December 1, 2010 (UTC)Seth Tomasino Yeah maybe well I gotta go, see ya--Seth Tomasino 00:29, December 1, 2010 (UTC)Seth Tomasino It makes perfect sense.--ANAT0LY LANB3RY 00:44, December 1, 2010 (UTC) How do you make your name a different color.--ANAT0LY LANB3RY 00:50, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Where do I find it in the preferences.--ANAT0LY LANB3RY 00:56, December 1, 2010 (UTC) I was just testing if it would sign anything I wrote. Also, I can't find the option to change the color for your signature.--ANAT0LY LANB3RY 01:04, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Do you like the mass effect series? I think Halo is so much better.--ANAT0LY LANB3RY 01:54, December 1, 2010 (UTC) The supermarket will come later and that can only be accessed in the mission. If accessed in freeroam, is hollow.-- 03:29, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Yes, I go with mod's. I can also enter the Villa of Hillwood. I can not go to the supermarket or shop in Millville because it disappears off the mission.-- 11:45, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Why is everything backwards?--ANAT0LY LANB3RY 15:11, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Everythings backwards! the badges are on the wrong side, and so is the recent activity board!--ANAT0LY LANB3RY 15:21, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Yeah its really fucked up. I restarted my computer and it didn't do anything.--ANAT0LY LANB3RY 15:29, December 1, 2010 (UTC) It didn't do anything. it was already set on the new look.--ANAT0LY LANB3RY 15:36, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Hello The Tom! I saw your page and I discovered we have the same tastes(GTA, Mafia Call of Duty...)! Check my page! --Vicodin123 18:28, December 1, 2010 (UTC) I've now got 5 Lucky edit badges! Also How far are you in Assasins creed brotherhood? I recently trained all of my recruits up to Assasino(where they actually look like Ezio!) And Now Rome is 100% rebuilt. You get the Auditore Cape when that happens, which looks sweet, and you are always incognito.--ANAT0LY LANB3RY 19:01, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Did you get my last message? How is your game coming along?--ANAT0LY LANB3RY 19:07, December 1, 2010 (UTC) What guards do you think look the coolest out of the games? The Templar knights and crusader guard seargents in AC1 were pretty awesome, but i love the new roman papal guards. The look so cool with the armor and the black cape! Their helmets look awesome too.--ANAT0LY LANB3RY 19:13, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Yeah. you actually weren't a papal guard in that mission though. You were just a guard captain with a cape. The french captain outfit was pretty awesome too with the blue cape that had the Fluer de Lys on it. I thought all the French uniforms were cool. you probably didn't though XD.--ANAT0LY LANB3RY 19:19, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Yeah. the French Camps and their main fortress were pretty awesome too. you know the ones with all the palisades?--ANAT0LY LANB3RY 19:26, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Yeah. I've been in it several times. there are no guards around.--ANAT0LY LANB3RY 19:31, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Did you get fable 3?--ANAT0LY LANB3RY 19:40, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Good wikia Tom, I told him to get a user for Mafia wikia and he thinks it was a great idea, but he already has a user for Bully wikia and still likes it should I tell him what happened to me?--Seth Tomasino 21:42, December 1, 2010 (UTC)Seth Tomasino My friend wants a user for mafia wiki, though he still hold on to the bully wiki should i convince him about what they did to me?--Seth Tomasino 22:20, December 1, 2010 (UTC)Seth Tomasino Thanks, one more thing do you have a ps3?--Seth Tomasino 22:30, December 1, 2010 (UTC)Seth Tomasino -- 06:18, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Good morning mate-- 06:32, December 2, 2010 (UTC) ok --Owen1983 16:53, December 2, 2010 (UTC) RE:Help Any time. Mark (talk) 17:16, December 2, 2010 (UTC) michel j fox when you were sick a user messaged me about this user changing images considering his efforts to fight vandelism my block was heavey handed --Owen1983 17:16, December 2, 2010 (UTC) thanks for letting me know --Owen1983 17:20, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Supermarket I think the store manager is Mr Maxwell.-- 19:03, December 2, 2010 (UTC) -- 19:16, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Yeah I did, I'm just telling another user to not go there--Seth Tomasino 20:52, December 2, 2010 (UTC)Seth Tomasino Anytime Tom!--Seth Tomasino 20:56, December 2, 2010 (UTC)Seth Tomasino Thanks That's not fair, it's really isn't, but thanks to Seth Tomasino and you I'm now starting to go to this wikia for now on, I also edit Red Dead Redemption wiki too, I can tell other wikias about what they did to you and Seth--Old West 21:05, December 2, 2010 (UTC)Old West Right, sorry if I went a little too over board--Old West 21:10, December 2, 2010 (UTC)Old West Halo Reach I got reach and its insane!!! Even if you aren't a fan of Halo you should get it. its that good.--ANAT0LY LANB3RY 22:16, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Outsider You have an Xbox 360! really god am I the only kid who doesn't have an Xbox 360 does it burns out fast cause I heard if you play too long it burns out.--Seth Tomasino 22:56, December 2, 2010 (UTC) What does it mean on the rocco page where it says his own unique gang?--ANAT0LY LANB3RY 23:04, December 2, 2010 (UTC) So what about those "4 Rings" I heard about--Seth Tomasino 23:10, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Look at 6 most recently earned badges. I have a sweet group. 3 lucky edits, 2 world leaders, and a capo di tutti capi. bet thats never happened before.--ANAT0LY LANB3RY 23:11, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Goddammit! I could've had an Xbox 360 when I got the chance, what are you getting for christmas?--Seth Tomasino 23:17, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Me neither, well I see you later--Seth Tomasino 23:20, December 2, 2010 (UTC) The Betrayal of Jimmy was released for PC Hi Tom. I don't know if it's illegal to post a link. If it's illegal, remove this. http://rutracker.org/forum/viewtopic.php?t=3295920 - i posted this link to prove that "The Betrayal of Jimmy" was released for PC. It was today. So i edited the article. Now it's available not only for PS3. Thank you. 15:04, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Yes. I bought the Russian edition today. I haven't activated this yet. 15:25, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Packs Tom did you ever noticed that the Greaser and Renegade Packs don't fit with Vito's mafia style--Seth Tomasino 20:40, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, the others don't fit in the game, but the Vegas Pack does seems like mafia related--Seth Tomasino 20:44, December 3, 2010 (UTC) I know it sucks, I mean if they had the dlc cars in Joe Adventures, they could've added the outfits--Seth Tomasino 20:49, December 3, 2010 (UTC) ANATOLY AGAIN while I was patrolling I noticed he has returned to his behavior again and I understand he was spoken to you about adding images to the comments page so have issued him a second warning --[[User:Owen19